This invention relates to an apparatus and method for maintaining an ice rink of the type used for sporting activities comprising a horizontal ice surface and a substantially vertical side edge defining an edge of the ice surface Such side edges generally include vertical boards, for use in such games as ice hockey, which extend upwardly from the ice surface.
Conventionally the horizontal ice surface is maintained by a conditioning or resurfacing machine of the type which includes a scraper mechanism which lifts or scrapes off an upper layer of the ice surface, together with a flooding device which releases a thin layer of water over the scraped ice surface so the water can freeze and form a fresh surface layer which is free from gouges and cracks caused by skaters' blades. These resurfacing machines have been available for many years and one example of the machines of this type is known as a Zamboni machine which is a self propelled vehicle especially designed for this purpose.
One problem which has been difficult to resolve for many years is that of conditioning or resurfacing the ice immediately adjacent the edge of the ice at the vertical boards and on the boards themselves. Generally, the conventional conditioning machine cannot reach the edge strip of the ice within distance of the order of six inches from the boards and this tends to generate a buildup of ice at the boards and on the boards requiring separate attention. This is exacerbated by the tendency of the skaters to stop vigorously against the boards thus throwing up a shower of ice particles.
A hand conditioning machine is available and is used in situations, for example professional games, where the ice condition must be maintained in the best possible state. The hand conditioning machine comprises a motor driven rotatable blade similar to a reel type mowing machine where the blade rotates about a horizontal axis and scrapes the upper surface adjacent the boards. This is then followed by the conventional conditioning machine which removes the ice particles scraped away from the boards and then refloods the ice surface. However these hand push devices do not fully resolve the problem and there tends to remain a buildup of ice in this area. In particular, this type of device can do nothing to the ice carried on and built up on the boards and generally this has to be removed by hand.
At the present time it is believed that no alternative equipment is available or is being proposed for solution of this particular problem.
Various devices have been proposed for heating various metal surfaces of a snowplow or snowblade type device in which a user pushes a blade or other surface against a layer of snow. Examples of these devices are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,977,695 (Kesecker), 636,987 (Hendryx), 1,515,553 (Cummings), 1,203,531 (Givens), 1,837,030 (Elze), 1,526,903 (Connolly) and 3,291,118 (Wilson). The last of these patents generates a stream of heated air using a fan and a flame burner so the air is driven past the flame and is heated thereby with the air being driven forwardly at a shallow angle to the ground to attempt to blow snow away from the ground. None of these devices is however in any way concerned with the problem of maintaining the proper smooth horizontal condition of the ice surface of an ice rink.
Canadian patent no: 692,617 (Dunn) discloses an ice conditioning machine which uses heat to melt the surface rather than conventional scraping and flooding techniques. However this device is intended to replace the conventional conditioning machine and hence operates in a wide band concentrating on the majority of the ice surface and is ineffective adjacent the edge of the ice surface since the heat cannot reach this area in view of the presence of the castor wheels supporting the device. The problems concerning the edge therefore remain without solution. SUMMARY OF THE INVENTION
It is an object of the present invention, therefore, to provide a device for use in maintaining the ice surface of an ice rink particularly adjacent the edge of the ice.
According to the first aspect of the invention, therefore, there is provided a method of maintaining an ice rink of the type used for sporting activities comprising a horizontal ice surface and a substantially vertical side surface defining an edge of the ice surface, the method comprising applying heat to the ice surface solely adjacent the edge so as to cause melting of the ice at the edge, and moving the application of heat along the edge so as to apply the heat in a narrow strip along the edge.
According to the second aspect of the invention there is provided the method of maintaining an ice rink of the type used for sporting activities comprising a horizontal ice surface and a substantially vertical side surface defining an edge of the ice surface, the method comprising directing a flame onto the ice surface adjacent the edge so the contact of the flame on the ice surface causes melting of ice at the edge, and moving the flame along the edge so as to cause melting of ice in a narrow strip along the edge.
According to a third aspect of the invention there is provided apparatus for maintaining an ice rink of the type used for sporting activities comprising a horizontal ice surface and a substantially vertical side surface defining an edge of the ice surface, the apparatus comprising frame means, means for transporting the frame means around the ice surface at the edge, and means mounted on the frame means for generating a flame from a combustible material and for directing the flame onto the ice surface adjacent the edge so as to apply heat thereto in a narrow strip along the edge.
For the first time, therefore, the present inventor is proposing an arrangement in which a specific heating device is provided for heating a narrow strip of the rink immediately adjacent the boards of the rink. In the particularly preferred arrangement, the heating is carried out by a flame directly applied to the surface with that flame being confined by a guard surface which extends close to the ice at the edge so that the flame can apply sufficient heat to the ice surface without causing flame damage on the boards or without allowing the flame to spread freely over the ice surface thus reducing the direct effect on the ice at the boards.
The device can be mounted upon a simple hand cart and used by the rink attendant or an assistant prior to the conventional use of the ice resurfacing machine. Alternatively the device can be mounted upon a front corner of the ice resurfacing machine so that it acts upon the ice automatically as the machine makes a first run around the boards with the ice conditioning portion of the resurfacing machine trailing behind the device of the present invention.
With the flame guard arrangement spaced slightly above the ice surface, the flame can properly operate upon the ice surface itself and also upon the junction between the ice surface and the board (generally known as a kick-board) so that any ice build up in this area is properly removed.
The burning of propane as the heat source enables the heat to be generated with little or no noxious fumes since the flame is freely burned in an adequate supply of oxygen. Hence the device does not contribute to the problem of the collection of noxious gases which, as is well known, tend to collect in the area from ice level up to six feet above the ice surface which is exactly the area where it is most vigorously breathed by the sport participants.
With the foregoing in view, and other advantages as will become apparent to those skilled in the art to which this invention relates as this specification proceeds, the invention is herein described by reference to the accompanying drawings forming a part hereof, which includes a description of the best mode known to the application and of the preferred typical embodiment of the principles of the present invention, in which: